The Forbidden Night
by sacred-abyss
Summary: During an important family dinner Kili decides to follow and intoxicating aroma, leading him on an adventure he just couldn't deny. Being tossed into the arms of a woman(reader, third person), they make their way to Fili's bedroom, only to have the first heir find out their little secret. Reader(3rd person)xFilixKili. May contain slight OOC, and generic Tolkein term usage.


The sweet scent filled Kili's nostrils, beckoning him to follow it. He wondered for a moment how angry would his Uncle be if he left the table during such an important dinner. Catching upon his thought, his brother Fili glanced at him with a questioning gaze. Kili knew his elder brother could make up an excuse for him if his own wasn't successful. The strictly business meeting of the Durin King had been boring him for quite some time now. A new adventure awaited him and that was something he couldn't resist.

"Pardon me Uncle, I have to um...attend to some matters?" Kili whispered, rather unsure.

Thorin waved off his nephew as he discussed more important issues but the moment Kili scampered off he knew he would regret his decision later.  
The trailing aroma lead the young dwarf down a corridor or two, then spun him around. His dark eyes caught sight of an ethereal figure. Cascading powder blue robes flowed into a train that Kili couldn't help but to chase after. Quickly he turned a corner, his heart almost stopping when he saw her. Never had Kili seen such a magnificent creature. Her eyes beckoned him, a coy smile cast upon her rose pink lips. A dainty step brought them closer but the dwarf remained frozen in place. This couldn't be real. It was sorcery. A trick cast onto him by the others in mockery of his ability to attract a woman (or lack thereof).

Onward she pressed until the warmth of her hands rested on either cheek. Slowly the young dwarf blinked and wet his lips, not all to sure what to come of it.  
"Will you take me to your chambers?" The sweet voice, like that of a siren, cooed.

Yep, most definitely a trick.

Was she a man underneath those robes? Some demon creation from hell even? Kili could only assume the worse and the kitten like curiosity he possessed forced him into temptation. Their hands met, a calloused palm covered by velvet skin, as he led her to his stay. Just as they reached the door, Kili remembered quite the messy state his room was in.

"Well what are you waiting for, young master? Won't you invite me in?" She murmured. "Yes, but you see-" his sentence stopped short when an idea popped into his mischievous mind. "I've got the wrong room. All these damn doors look alike." He moved a little to the left and opened the door instead to Fili's room.

The pair stepped inside and the dark haired prince rushed to turn on the oil lamps. A dull glow filled the room casting exquisite shadows upon his guests' chest. Kili stared openly, a dry lump forming in his throat. His breeches grew tighter and his hands ached to explore. All at once his back was set against the door and his lips were met by hungry kisses. The dwarf's tongue fumbled around trying to regain control of this dominating woman.

He gripped rather roughly at her hips pulling her close, if that were possible. Soft mounds flushed against his hardened chest, their rapid heartbeats melding together as their hands worked to free each other of their clothing. With a small break Kili was freed of his tunic while the goddess before him couldn't get naked fast enough. Lacing, Kili determined, was created by some sadistic being that wanted to punish him for whatever wrongs he had ever committed.  
She giggled and caught his fumbling hands."I'll take care of this. You can seat yourself on the bed."

With a defeated sigh the prince stumbled over to the bed. The dull ache in his gut wasn't receding, only getting much worse as anticipation set in. His breaths were rapid. A hunger that he never felt before was building inside him, wanting desperately to break free. Her dress now resembled a puddle at her feet, her skirt tossed away, long forgotten. Her eyes raked over the sculpted muscles of the young dwarf soon settling at the defined outline against his thigh. With the release of the silver belt Kili was freed at last. The cold air made him shudder in anticipation. Pillowy kisses made a trail up his stomach to his throat. A slight nibble at his adams's apple bucked his hips. His manhood quaked beneath their heated bodies. Growing bolder with each passing moment, he overtook her mouth, prying her full lips open only to receive a small gasp in response. She clutched desperately at his broad shoulders. Their tongues wrestled against one another, Kili sucking hungrily and roughly. His hand reached down to cup her breast finally getting to explore what he desired. Wanton cries escaped her when Kili would part enough from her intoxicating mouth. His thumb eased itself back and forth, sweeping across her hardening bud. The prince dared to tug gently, unknowingly making her sex wet with desire.

She bit at his lower lip, moaning a soft, "Yes, Kili." He chuckled, proud to know he could make a woman desire him so. Carefully he pushed her down onto the mattress, spreading her thighs and reveling in the beauty before him. The sweetest blush crossed her cheeks but her lustful gaze was far from innocent. Kili smirked as he leaned forward. The stubble on his cheek grazed her skin as he marked her supple thigh with kisses. His teeth sunk into her gently making small bruises wherever he pleased. The dark eyes trailed to her face that was twisted in pleasure. Kili's tongue slipped further downward, parting her drenched lips and rubbing the bud between them. She gasped, releasing another cry before diving her hand to grip at his raven locks. She pulled him closer wanting to feel every swipe of his tongue against her. The feral growl the prince let out echoed throughout the room shaking his lover to her very core. He sucked deeper as the sweet juices filled his mouth. Kili gripped her hips once more, steadying them while he finally dove his tongue into her opening.

"Kili! Yesssss..." She hissed. Her toes curled, her body squirmed, and her clit ached with swollen vigor. Just, then a swift creaking sound came from the door. "Well, well, well, what do I have in my bed this evening?" The husky voice of the elder dwarf prince surprised his guests. With a hasty kick the door was shut again and Fili sauntered to the bed. "Such a beautiful woman, Kili. Mind if I have a taste?"

She looked like a lost deer in the forest unsure of what exactly to do. While she craved Kili, the elder brother didn't seem so bad at all. Her eyes raked over the fair haired prince wanting to expose every inch of his body.

"No, I don't mind..." She said at last, her voice just above a quiet whisper. Kili didn't seem none too pleased to have his brother tread on his territory. His glistening lips pouted in distress. "Don't pout, baby brother. It's most unbecoming." Fili smirked.

He gripped the young dwarf by the hair and pulled him to a searing hot kiss. Both she and Kili's eyes widened in surprise. But Fili didn't seem to have a care in the world as his tongue swept across Kili's to savor the taste that lingered.

"Br-brother!" Kili pulled away, taking his turn to blush.

Fili chuckled and tossed Kili a gentle smile. "I think you should learn to share." The elder prince leaned forward, claiming a kiss from the surprised maiden. His tongue forced its way inside her warm mouth, easily dominating hers. The roughness of his large hand upon her breast took her aback. She was enthralled by both and wondered what the golden haired dwarf could do. She slipped her hand to his waist, removed the thick belt, and eased her small hand inside his breeches. He was more lengthy then his brother and she was curious to see how deep he could go. Kili watched as her hand slipped up and down his kin's manhood. A fiery competitiveness began to build inside him. There was no way he was going to let his brother steal the show. His full lips sought out her breasts and claimed a nipple between them. His tender suckles were gaining much obliged recognition though the moans were being muffled by Fili's tongue. Kili's dark eyes watched as his sweet maiden's lips were being brought closer to his pronounced cock. He worried as her face expressed insecurities. The younger heir sought to distract her with pleasure and slipped his fingers between her moist folds. Kili was certainly amazed as how aroused she was. Her tasteful juices covered her inner thighs and made it easy to work his fingers inside her. A sweet whimper escaped her lips before Fili took the chance to move his girth inside. His lust filled eyes rolled back to revel in the feeling of the smooth tongue against his shaft.

"Hmph, enjoy that all you want. You can't make her as wet as i did." The challenge brought Fili back from his slow pumps. His blue eyes came to rest at the sheets.

"My, my Kili. Her thighs must be soaked. Dripping so much as to leave a pool beneath her quaking womanhood. I'm so proud." Fili kissed his brother lovingly, tenderly curling his fingers within the raven locks.

Distracted and genuinely happy at the praise, Kili wrapped his arms around Fili's neck and pulled him onto the bed. "Mhm, big brother..." he groaned.

Fili gripped Kili's hips and snapped them back to his waist. "You mischievous little dwarf. The must been your plan all along. Eying me with that sultry forbidden gaze and luring me with a prize such as she."

Kili gasped, mockingly playing the innocent. While not his original intent he was always glad to have his brother by his side, even it it meant a little sharing. He rushed to release his brother from the rest of his garments and placed their bodies flushed against one another. The maiden watching on not wanting to pry her eyes from the erotic grinding of Fili's erection against Kili's. The younger dwarf clutched at Fili's shoulder, lips parted, face flushed and hair sticking to his damp forehead. As her hand slid down between her legs she realized hos truly lucky Fili was to have such a beauty to have by his side every night.

With each roll of Fili's hips, her fingers disappeared inside her aching womanhood. Her moans matched Kili's becoming louder with each passing moment. The pleasure was soon cut off by the grandmaster of tease, Fili.

"Ah, ah, ah, little maidens aren't allowed to come just yer and neither are young dwarfs." the blue gaze turned to his brother who was an angry, flustered mess.

"How long are you going to make me wait this time?!" Kili almost screamed. His temper was raising. If he couldn't have either of them soon he was going to explode!

"Relax, little one." Fili reached for his bedside table drawer and Kili knew what was held in the drawer all too well. The blonde haired prince removed a length of rope, shifting his wicked eyes from the girl to his brother. The pair exchanged concerned looks before a deceiving smirk appeared on Kili's face.

"What games are you planning?!" she cried, her voice quivering with excitement.

"You'll soon find out." Kili said as he straddled her waist.

Fili handed him some of the rope. "Bind her wrists and I'll get her feet."

She struggled uselessly against Kili's powerful grip as her wrists became bound to the bedposts. Her toes curled and squirmed to no avail. She was trapped with the two heirs and all she could do was watch. Fili bent his brother over, slicking his fingers with the oil he removed from his drawer of tricks. One digit moved swiftly inside causing Kili to clutch at the sheets. Just as she was about to warn Fili not to hurt him, Kili's low throaty chuckle rang out.

"Oh brother, not so rough or I won't last. And I want to last all night." He settled at her opening and as Fili slipped his finger out for a second thrust Kili slid in. The overwhelming warmth of plush walls engulfed him, almost sending him to the edge right then and there.

"Ohh! Yes, Kili!" she cried. Her hips bucked in desperate need.

The two brothers mimicked each others gentle thrusts. Kili's entrance stretched further as he accommodated several of Fili's fingers. The younger dwarf rocked his hips rapidly, plundering deeper into the maiden's cavern. Her back bowed, her breasts presented to the dark haired prince's liking. Just as he found the sweet spot against her walls, Fili spread his cheeks wide open. Kili's breath hitched for a moment as the prince's blunt head broke through the first tight ring of muscle. Fili pushed his brother's hips back adding inch by slow inch until he was seated against him and absolutely full.

"Don't mind me, brother. Please our guest. I do believe she'll go mad without release!"

"I need it, young master Kili! I beg of you!" she screamed. She tried pumping her hips, pushing them back against he lover's still throbbing cock.

A satisfied grim crossed his face. Each roll of his hips brought both his partners closer within him. The dull ache in his backside soon disappeared and all that remained was the gentle gliding of his brother deep within him. But Kili was always eager for more. Soon his bucked faster and Fili took note that it was comfortable (and safe) to increase his speed as well. He clamped his calloused hands onto his brother's hips and dug his teeth into his thick shoulder. Each plunging thrust sent Kili even further into the girl. She tugged at the thick rope as her body was filled, wanting to feel every inch of the two princes.

But the brothers just watched, looking down at every bounce of her breasts, lick of her lips, and each shiver she made as she came closer to climax. Her sweet walls clamped down around Kili's swollen member. The young dwarf left our a howl as he pulled away to cover her soft stomach in his seed.

Fili only kissed his sibling's temple and lowered himself between her thighs. "Forgive his youth, he always releases his energy too soon."

"No matter," She whispered. "He gave me all I craved." Her lustful glance cast upon the prince, smiling in approval as Fili continued his work. Just a bit more, a few licks of the tongue and thrusts of fingers were enough to have the blonde's beard smeared with juices. Fili licked his lips and finally released their prisoner of love.

"Brother, you're still hard..." Kili noticed, crawling closer to his lap.

The maiden joined Kili's side. "Yes, and as next in line you must be pleasured like a King."

Fili leaned back letting the two take over. Each tongue caressed a side of his shaft, sliding up and down until their lips met at the tip. Fighting tongues clashed between the pair, sliding across Fili's head which was ready to explode. The heir growled loudly, hating the teasing karma he was receiving. Swiftly, her lips engulfed his head allowing him the pleasure he desired. Kili, on the other hand, kissed down to his tight sack sucking on one side followed by the other, before taking it all in. Their heads bobbed while the prince clutched at the headboard. Nothing but manly grunts rang within their ears. A strong heat overpowered his body. All at once his muscles clenched and he drenched them with his long awaited climax.

The heavy lidded blue eyes could only ogle his precious baby brother and newly found lover lock lips and share his seed. A sweet giggle escaped her lips as she and Kili's tongue broke free at last.

"Who are you?" Kili questioned, realizing he had never even bothered to ask her name.

She slipped away from the bed-much to the brothers' dismay-and put on her clothing.

"It's a secret, my princes. Let's just say this night would normally have been forbidden. But if you need a title to call me it would be, Princess."

The brothers looked at each other questioningly and when they looked back the ethereal being was gone from their sight, but not their minds.


End file.
